


Crystal Clear

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: ... Do as the Zamarons do.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Just as Sinestro had predicted, Hal's 'plan' went south almost immediately, leaving both he and the human surrounded by Star Sapphires that were rapidly closing in. "Brilliant, Jordan," Sinestro said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Did I not tell you this was doomed to fail? If you'd simply followed me and -"  
  
"Oh, shut it," Hal interrupted, throwing a disgruntled look over his shoulder at Sinestro before he turned back to the oncoming onslaught, his shoulders set determinedly. "We had to try, Sinestro - I had to try. If you have a better idea..." Other than casual chit chat with the woman trying to kill them? Yes, Thaal had several ideas, most of them not very pleasant for anyone but himself. Such 'unnecessary' violence unfortunately wouldn't be well received so, with this thought in mind, he plucked out the most non lethal.   
  
"Distract them," he told Hal in an urgent undertone, ensuring the Star Sapphires wouldn't overhear. "I will retrieve what we came for. Unless you object, of course." Just the slightest hint of mocking darkened Sinestro's tone but Hal only reacted with an acknowledging nod, keyed up and far too focused on the approaching enemy to notice the verbal jab. "When I say then," Sinestro muttered and prepared himself for the trek of agility he'd need to make to get through the Star Sapphires defenses. He saw the path he'd take in his mind's eye, saw the twists, the turns, the counters he would make to avoid injury as the Star Sapphires closed in and memorised it, set it to the forefront so he could follow it easily.   
  
Above them, a Star Sapphire drew her hand back to attack and Sinestro snapped, "Now!" before he dived to the side. Narrowly, but just as he'd planned, the construct missed him and he shot into the air like a bullet fired from a gun.   
  
"Don't you dare kill anyone, Sinestro!" Hal yelled after him. If the Korugarian was any less disciplined, he might have been distracted by the shout but alas, he was used to the unsubtle ways of Hal Jordan. And how loud the Green Lantern was... Would it kill Hal to tone it down just a little so their interactions didn't leave Thaal with a ringing headache? Ah, yes, he could feel one coming on now, even as he tossed a Star Sapphire into a nearby wall with a nasty crack. Spitefully, Sinestro hoped that would leave permanent damage. Served Hal right for trying to control his actions.   
  
Several possibly dead - hopefully dead - Star Sapphires later, Sinestro spotted the decidedly brighter glow of violet before him. The light of the crystal he was searching for, no doubt, so he swooped down and snatched it up. Of course, he was no Hal Jordan and was careful to keep a shield of yellow energy between his skin and the crystal. He wouldn't want any unfortunate side effects, after all. Then, once he had the small but powerful object in his possession, he ducked down behind a block of Star Sapphire crystals. Mission accomplished, now he need only leave Zamaron and 'save the universe'. How... utterly pointless. Why, with this kind of power - it was very quiet.   
  
Noticing the change in atmosphere, Sinestro frowned and peered around the crystal he was sheltering behind. The fool. Naturally, Hal had gotten himself captured - not that it mattered. Now Sinestro had this crystal - except Ferris did seem to be looking more murderous than usual today... She loomed over Hal and the human himself was on his knees, torn and bleeding. Before Carol Ferris? That was hardly right.   
  
Undecided, Sinestro glanced down at the crystal in his hand, at the power it would offer him. He could let Hal die and the universe could be his. Or he could intervene in this and have Hal Jordan owe him his life. Again. Perhaps Sinestro might even get a thank you this time. The idea was appealing and deep down, there was that part of him that rebelled against letting any harm done to his student, if it wasn't at his own hands. There really was no indecision, was there?   
  
Fortunately, the Star Sapphires seemed to have forgotten about Sinestro and he had to admit, if he had Hal Jordan on his knees, he'd forget about everything else too. Which was a completely unrelated fact and something he would never be considering again. Anyway, mind made up, Sinestro banished the crystal to a pocket dimension and considered his next move. He couldn't attack full on, he was outnumbered and not stupid (unlike a certain someone), but his eyes alighted on the Zamaron crystals all around him. Perfect.   
  
Intensity focused now, Sinestro drew on the power from his ring, took a deep breath to steady himself, and set his new plan into motion. Sharp yellow constructs flew from his ring and embedded into the crystals around him, the ones that held the Lanterns the Star Sapphires had imprisoned. Hundreds of crystals cracked open, the sound significant enough that it drew the Star Sapphires' attention. "What was that?" Sinestro heard Ferris ask, and anything further was cut off by the renewed sounds of fighting. Again, he peered around to see that Zamaron had erupted into chaos. In any other circumstances, Sinestro would have found it distasteful but right now, he was just satisfied his plan had worked as he made his way towards Hal.   
  
Ducking under a stray construct, Sinestro was unsurprised to see that Hal was already on his feet and trying to break up the fighting. "We need to go," Sinestro instructed, grasping the human's wrist and trying to pull him away to empower his statement. Hal pushed him away. "Jordan -"   
  
"No, I'm coming," Hal assured, "just don't touch me." He dodged a pair of Lanterns fighting, looked like he wanted to say more but the threat of being caught in crossfire was rather distracting so he gestured to Sinestro. Immediately understanding, the Korugarian made his own way off the battlefield to meet up with the Green Lantern, taking out other Lanterns as he went, of all colours but his own.   
  
When he finally reached a safe distance, Hal was waiting. "Do you have it?" Hal asked. Sinestro didn't bother pointing out the idiocy of that question as he retrieved the crystal and held it out. His 'delusions' of ultimate power seemed unimportant now, but he wasn't entirely sure why. They just felt a long way off.   
  
"Wait, don't." As Hal went to pick up the crystal, Sinestro was quick to draw it back, eyeing the human warily. "It's dangerous, Jordan, perhaps I should handle it for now." Idiot as Hal was, he would surely manage to blow himself up with an object this powerful. It was in everyone's best interests if the crystal was kept well away from him. Fortunately, Hal didn't seem at all offended. In fact, on the contrast, a small smile curved at his lips. "Jordan -" Sinestro started to ask, before he could stop himself, but Hal did that for him with the sudden hard press of lips on his. Very sudden, Thaal was still stunned when Hal pulled away again.   
  
"Uh, when on Zamaron?" Hal explained himself, just a touch lamely, breathless too. What he said made no sense either and Sinestro's eyebrows drew together as he puzzled over it. This just made Hal's smile grow wider and he clapped the Korugarian on the shoulder. "Nevermind." Then he was in the air and beckoning for Sinestro to follow. "Are you coming?" With hardly a choice in the matter, Sinestro stored the crystal away again and followed, though he had to admit to himself, he didn't think he would choose anything else.


End file.
